A. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to computer program interoperability, and more specifically, to program language interpreters.
B. Description of the Related Art
Web browsers frequently support native execution of programs written in certain languages, such as JavaScript, JScript, or VBScript. For example, when browsing a hypertext markup language (HTML) web site, a user's browser may download a JavaScript, JScript, or VBScript program from the web site. The browser natively executes the downloaded script to, for example, perform tasks that would typically not be possible in HTML alone (e.g., validating a web form, opening a pop-up window, etc.).
In conventional systems, a browser does not support native execution of all languages. Providing native support for a language is burdensome on a developer, as it requires the developer to have access to the browser code base and may require the developer to write large quantities of browser code for each browser to which the developer would like to introduce native support.